


My Protector

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle is Harry's guardian angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: As Harry grows up strange things kept happening around him, which nobody could really explain. One day his parents finally let him know and he meets Albus Dumbledore, a very well-known medium. Albus explains that he can't help him and if he wants to know more, he should talk to Luna Lovegood.That fateful day Harry finds out that his guardian angel named Tom is very, very protective of him…





	My Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightNinja27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightNinja27/gifts).



> This was a prompt placed in the discord by MidnightNinja27.  
> I have a weak spot for angels, so I couldn’t help myself and wrote this. 
> 
> Hope you like it :). Any mistakes are sadly my own.

**My Protector:**

Odd things happened around them since Harry was born and when Peter Pettigrew, who had been babysitting young Harry claimed that the boy was certainly a devil re-incarnate. James and Lily didn’t know what to do.

Calling in a priest or maybe some kind of medium seemed stupid, but as Peter’s face was burned because boiling hot water had just splashed out of the kettle; they knew they couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Peter couldn’t be making this up as he ended their friendship and claimed he never wanted to see them ever again. But there was nothing different about Harry. He was just a small one year old and yet when they did call in a medium they had chills running down their spines when the elder male told them what was happening.

Albus Dumbledore was known to be in contact with the other world. A spirit world which most humans were unaware off. “There is nothing I can do for you…” Albus said gravely as he watched the young child from a distance, as if he feared stepping closer would result in something dangerous.

“Why?” Lily urged him on; worried about their only child and what could be the cause of this. Even Sirius, Remus and Severus had said that sometimes they believed they weren’t alone when they were near Harry. James and Lily had never actually felt anything like it and nothing odd had happened when they were with their son.

“Because it is not a maleficent spirit or demon that is around your son…” Albus said as he took a step closer, eyeing Harry who was curiously staring up at them from his little crib.

Lily shook her head and glanced sideways at James, who didn’t fully believe in any of this. “We actually paid you to get rid of whatever it is that hurt our friend, Peter.” James snarled, losing his patience a bit and Lily couldn’t blame her husband.

Albus let out a soft broken laugh. “You can’t get rid of a guardian angel. They remain with us till the moment we die. And your son’s guardian angel is just very, very protective of his human…”

Lily didn’t know if she actually believed in angels and guardian angels, but James seemed to make up his mind. “Out! I want none of this nonsense.” Her husband yelled as he glared at the elder male.

Albus sighed and seemed to make up his mind as he walked over to them. “Let’s talk in another room.” He said and Lily saw that James had completely lost his patience and wanted to scream at the elder male again. She gently grabbed his hand and shook her head, willing him to just listen to whatever the man had to say.

As they entered the kitchen Lily made sure that the door towards the living room remained open and they had a clear view of Harry, who was now sitting down, happily playing with some of his toys.

As if the child did not have a worry in the world and it made her smile fondly. Even if Albus was right and Harry's guardian angel was very protective it would mean that no real harm would ever befall her child and she was immensely grateful for it.

* * *

The child was happily playing with the stuffed animal he had gotten from the surly man named Severus Snape. It was a snake and the toy was one of his human's favourites. Together with the black dog the child had received from the ever cheerful Sirius Black.

Tom smiled as he watched how Harry cowed at the stuffed toy while in the kitchen adjourned to the living room the elders were speaking.

Tom took a quick glance towards it, seeing how the old man looked back at him. It was obvious that this medium was bothered by his strong will and presence. Those blue eyes staring straight at him and Tom looked back with a blank expression.

He had made a vow that he would protect Harry Potter from any kind of harm and he would make sure his human would grow up happy and he took it very seriously.

Albus shook his head to something which James said and their staring contest ended. Tom looked down when Harry whined softly.

Green eyes were staring at him and he smiled down at the child. “Don't worry, Harry. I will be there for you, always.” Not even a foolish medium would be able to get in between them. A bond between an guardian angel and their human was unbreakable.

* * *

 

Odd things always happened around him and some days Harry was scared of it, because there was no real explanation to it.

He remembered a car accident 2 years ago when a truck driver had fallen asleep and the large truck was coming straight at them. Cedric had reacted quickly, attempting to move out of the way. But even in his distressed state Harry knew he was going to die as he saw the truck approaching rapidly. They wouldn't make it and his parents would be heartbroken… That was one of his last thoughts before the hit came.

But it was as if a miracle happened as another car drove past theirs and took the full hit, the male named Barty Crouch Jr. dying on the spot, while Cedric and he survived with a few injuries.

If this Barty had not lost control over his car, eye witnesses claimed that the car where he and Cedric were in would have been hit and they would have died instead of the stranger.

It scared him, because that wasn't the only odd thing which had happened. When Malfoy had called him and his friends’ bad names, it took only a few seconds as somehow the blond tripped down the stairs, breaking his arm in the process.

Malfoy claimed that somebody had pushed him, but no one had been near him and Harry had just backed away, feeling like he was to blame for it somehow.

His mother had said that there was no need to worry and that he was just being guarded in some way. He reasoned she was right but he didn't know if he actually believed in stuff like that.

Maybe it was just all coincidence and he was thinking too much of it. Harry wandered through London, seeing other people make their way through the crowd. It was early summer and the sun was shining brightly for a change.

Ron and Hermione were talking avidly next to him, the former happy that their school week was over while Hermione couldn't wait till Monday.

Oddly enough, nothing bad ever happened around his two friends and only those who had wronged or hurt him paid the price. In the past it had sometimes been funny, but the more it happened the more unnerved Harry got.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't really notice the woman who bumped into him, or perhaps he bumped into her.

Green eyes blinked as she let out an irritated hum sound and Harry wasn't able to look at her because of her dreadful outfit. She was dressed in pink, several layers of pink even… and resembled more a toad than anything else.

“You should at least have learned the decency to apologise, child.” She said in a strict voice as she sneered down at him and Harry frowned, briefly wondering if he was in the wrong here.

“You should be the one to apologise,” Ron stated next to him, stepping up beside him. Hermione warned Ron, but he continued. “You were the one who bumped into my friend.”

Harry felt something warm settle around him and he knew that odd feeling. Quickly not wanting anything to go wrong, especially because this woman was a complete stranger he said. “I apologise, madam. I wasn't paying attention.”

She shook her head as she walked away muttering about ungrateful youths these days. Harry kept watching her while Hermione softly said. “What a horrendous woman…”

Silently Harry agreed with her and even when Ron nudged him, wanting to reach the underground in time Harry couldn't tear his eyes away from the woman dressed in pink.

It was only a few seconds later when Harry's worst fear became reality. Loud honking from a car sounded and people screamed as a car drove into a building.

Harry froze unable to move, because it had hit the pink-dressed woman directly… Hermione and Ron were shocked as well and immensely relieved that they hadn't been walking there as the three of them and many bystanders watched the damage.

Harry could feel his heart beating against his chest as dread filled. It was the same… this was his fault. That woman was dead because of him.

Later that day Harry's parents quickly noticed his dark mood and after dinner he spoke up. “Something strange happened again today…”

His mother smiled, even though it was sad. “I think we need to tell you the truth, Harry. Tomorrow an old friend will be coming to visit and you can ask him whatever you want to know.”

Harry frowned, wondering what she was talking about, but his mother refused to say anymore, explaining that they had promised not to tell without this Albus Dumbledore present.

That night Harry barely slept and when morning came he was the first arriving in the kitchen. He didn’t know why he was feeling so nervous. But for years he had been questioning the stuff which happened around him and now he might get some answers.

Harry didn’t want anyone to die or get hurt because of it, because of him. And when his parents came downstairs and noticed his distressed state, his mother hugged him tightly, saying that everything was alright.

He wanted to believe her words, but doubt lingered inside his mind. What if he would never be able to control whatever it was? And one day it would harm Hermione or Ron, or God his parents?

Harry would never be able to live with himself if something like that were to happen. It seemed like the time went way slower as he was waiting for this Albus Dumbledore and no matter what he tried to do Harry couldn’t get his mind to focus.

His thoughts were jumbled and he couldn’t sit down long enough to read or play a game on his phone, or anything at all really. When afternoon came Harry was sitting on the stairs, staring at their front door and his parents couldn’t get him to move.

They tried, but Harry was stubborn and refused to leave the door out of his sights, wondering about this old friend he had never heard before.

The doorbell rang and Harry jumped up, opening the door quickly. He froze, blinking at the old man standing in front of him. “Oh, Harry. You have grown into a fine young boy I see.” The long-bearded man said with a smile.

Harry stared horrified at the blue and purple blouse the man was wearing, briefly wondering if this was Albus Dumbledore and the man might be colour blind. But Harry suddenly wished he was, only to not be able to see this disaster of colours in front of him.

“Oh, Albus. Nice to see you again.” His mother walked up to them and greeted the man and Harry frowned, taking a small step back.

“I wish it was under better circumstances, but nice to see you again as well, Lily.” Albus said as he slightly inclined his head. Harry glanced up his mother, seeing her smile at the odd man and knew he couldn’t be that bad.

“Come on in, Albus.” His mother said as she stepped away from the door and gently steered him away from it as well. Albus thanked her as he entered their house and Harry silently followed the man as he seemed to know the way towards the kitchen.

“It seems like just yesterday I was here.” Albus commented and then greeted his father with a firm handshake. Harry felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and looked up at his mother.

She smiled down at him and placed a quick kiss on the top of his head, which made him cry out an embarrassed ‘mom’! She laughed and Harry couldn’t help his lips curving upwards at the sound. The two of them entered the kitchen fully and Harry feeling nervous all of a sudden sat down on his chair.

Albus sat down in front of him, occupying the chair where his father normally sat, but now his father sat down at his right side while his mother was preparing some tea. Harry eyed the old man sitting straight ahead of him and noticed that Albus was staring behind him.

A shiver ran down his spine as those pale blue eyes seemed distant, but just as quickly they focused on him and smiled, a twinkling in visible in those eyes. “Harry, I am certain you have many questions. So go ahead and I will do my best to answer them.”

“Who are you?” The first question was out of Harry’s mouth before he even realised it. This stranger seemed to know him, but he couldn’t recall ever seeing him.

“Ah, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am a known medium and have a TV program named Phoenix, where I help people who are lost in one way or another. Years ago when you were nothing but a toddler I came to visit you, upon request of your parents.”

Harry’s mind had stopped working at the word medium and he stared dumbfounded at the man, wondering if this was some kind of twisted joke. But with all the strange things happening around him, Harry knew it wasn’t… But something paranormal? Really…?

“What is happening to me?” He asked, scared that some bad spirit or maybe a demon or whatever was following him around, planning to cause chaos.

Albus’s face turned serious quickly at his question and maybe also because he sounded desperate as he asked this. “There is no need to worry, my boy. You just have a very strong Guardian Angel, which is highly unusual.”

“Guardian Angel?” Harry repeated the words full of disbelief and shock. From what he knew of such creatures weren’t hostile in any way, but instead kind and loving. Why would his guardian angel hurt other people? And what did it mean that his guardian angel was so strong? In what kind of mess had he gotten himself now…

It was something that Harry found hard to believe… Albus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking incredibly tired. “Your Guardian angel despises me, so there is no way I can talk to him in any way. But know at least that you aren’t in any danger, Harry.”

Harry backed away, his chair tumbling to the ground with a loud clatter. Three pairs of eyes looked at him, shocked and worried. “It is not my fucking life I am worried about!” He screamed. His mother got up and quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

Harry bit his bottom lip, refusing to cry as Albus spoke again. “There is someone else though. If you wish to make contact with your guardian angel you should speak to someone named… Luna?”

Harry tensed and looked at the old man sitting there. There was no way he knew his classmate, was there? “Luna…” Harry repeated her name, seeing the blond flowing hair and carefree smile of the girl.

Luna was different and most people stayed away from her, but Harry honestly didn’t have any problem with her and sometimes talked to her. Other than him Luna had only one friend at school, an outcast named Myrtle Warren.

Albus gave a nod. “Yes, Luna Lovegood. Your Guardian Angel tells me that she will be able to answers your questions.”

Harry frowned and looked at his parents for any kind of clarification, seeing they just gave a small nod. He decided to send Luna a message later that day and soon after Albus left again, wishing them well.

The feeling of dread didn’t leave Harry at all, not even when he actually messaged Luna and she replied that she was free the next day and they could meet up. That evening Harry remained silent as his parents tried to talk to him, but soon they realised it was useless and they let him be.

He felt guilty for all the people which had been hurt or even killed in his presence like this. All because of his stupid guardian angel… The other thought that wouldn’t leave his mind was his guardian angel was a male, he didn’t know why that felt so important to know. Maybe because it made him feel a bit closer to the bastard.

The next day Luna and he met up in the Starbucks. Harry had arrived early, eager to know more about this mess. But every minute that he stood there and was forced to wait only made it worse. Many dark thoughts went through his mind as he remembered everything what had happened.

How lucky he always had been, even with sports. As if the ball was unable to touch him. One moment the ball was heading straight to his face, the next it was laying on the ground completely depleted.

Small insignificant moments, but looking back on it, it was all because his Guardian Angel was a protective bastard. It was mind-blowing and he couldn’t fully believe it all just yet.

“Harry.” A female voice greeted and he looked up and greeted Luna with a fond smile.

She returned the smile as they briefly hugged and they walked into the Starbucks. After receiving their drinks, they sat down. “Hope you haven’t been waiting too long.” She said as she placed her neon-yellow bag on the stool next to hers and her drink on the table. She smiled dreamily at him, seemingly unaware of what he was about to ask her.

Harry let out a broken laugh as he shook his head. “No, I had just arrived as well…” He lied, not wanting to let her know how awful he actually felt. Her smile faded and she looked serious all of a sudden.

“You wanted to speak to me about something, and it seems like you are worried.” Luna whispered as she eyed him and Harry hated that it felt the same as with that Albus guy. As if Luna could see right through him and his secrets weren’t even safe anymore.

How could he even start this conversation? Just tell her that he wanted to speak with his Guardian Angel through her? What if she declared him insane because of it? Suddenly he didn’t feel so sure about this all, but Luna patiently waited for his reply.

“I…” Harry started, but he just couldn’t find the right words as he cupped the plastic cup of coffee and felt the warmth go through it.

“It is alright, Harry. You know I will never judge you.” Luna said softly, as if seeing and understanding his reluctance. Maybe she already knew… If she had contact with the spirit world, maybe his Guardian Angel had already told her the reason for this meeting.

He was just being stupid now. Especially since he asked if she could meet up with him soon, because he wanted to talk to her about something. She would see him as a coward if he kept silent now and it felt good to hear her say that she wouldn’t judge him because of it.

“I want to talk you about my Guardian Angel.” Harry said and the words rushed out before his mind fully comprehended it, his eyes never leaving his cup, because he didn't want to see her reaction.

But as the silence stretched on Harry forced his gaze up, seeing that Luna seemed taken aback as her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in slight shock. She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. He couldn’t blame her and now was the moment when he would just realise that he was stupid and insane and she would want nothing to do with him ever again.

“Harry…” She started and she sounded genuinely confused and concerned at the same time. He had never before seen her like this and he hated that it was because of what he had just said.

“I am kidding, of course. There is no such thing as Guardian Angels.” Harry laughed, but it sounded weak even to his own ears and he felt that his face was red. He had messed up big time and the only thing he could do was play it off as some stupid joke.

“Maybe this is not exactly the right place to talk about something like that.” Luna said softly and Harry froze at the meaning of her words, because she wasn’t laughing at him or saying he was insane.

Luna seemed serious as she said those words and Harry felt grateful that she wasn’t planning on bullying him or anything.

“You… believe me?” Harry questioned and she nodded with a small smile.

“I can’t always control what I see or feel, but I do know there are Guardian Angels protecting us. And spirits surrounding us if they aren't ready to depart. I find myself curious though,” She stopped and looked at him again. “Why did you ask me?”

Harry shook his head and sat up straighter. “Things have been happening around me. I guess my whole life, but I never fully understood why until yesterday. A medium, named Albus Dumbledore,” Harry saw recognition in her eyes as he mentioned the name and he continued in a softer voice. “He told me to talk to you about it.”

“You found out it is because of your Guardian Angel.” Luna whispered as she smiled sadly. “I have seen him once before.”

Harry’s heart sped up at her words. He could barely believe it. Luna admitted that she had seen his guardian angel. Maybe Albus was right and she could actually help him.

“He is an odd one, I will tell you that.” Luna said with a small laugh. “But if you want me to connect with him, this place isn’t going to work. It is much too crowded and I will not be able to focus. We could go to my house. It is nearby.” She offered.

Harry nodded, eager to know more and if Albus said his Guardian Angel would speak to Luna, he wanted to talk to her. There was no way he wanted anyone to get hurt because of him.

The finished their drinks while talking about school, their homework and their classmates. Afterwards it was a short walk to Luna’s house and Harry stared at the small garden with beautiful flowers as they walked towards the front door. Luna opened it and entered, smiling as she stepped aside to let him in.

The hallway wasn’t really big, at least compared to his home. But from the moment he stepped inside, it felt cosy. Red carpet was flowing up the stairs on his right and at the end of the hallway was a closed door. Luna entered the door on their left and Harry followed, seeing it was a living room.

The television was standing next to the door and there was a couch with flowers imprinted in front of it, with a small wooden table in between. A larger table and four chairs stood at his right side and Harry saw a lot of pictures on the walls and the dresser with three drawers standing against the wall. He assumed they were Luna’s family and relatives, and there was also a large painting of a castle on top of a hill hidden in fog, which caught his attention.

Harry saw that Luna sat down on one of the chairs and he followed her example. She let out a sigh as she gazed at him. “Harry, I don’t know if I will be able to help you in any way. But I will do my best.”

Harry just nodded and she smiled. “I am going to close my eyes and relax a bit, so I might be able to better communicate with your guardian angel or any spirits around you.” She explained and Harry sat there, watching the blond girl close her eyes.

Luna breathed in deeply and let out an even deeper breath. Harry didn’t dare move in fear he might disturb her. He wanted answers and if she could provide them he would do anything.

Maybe this madness could end and no one had to get hurt because of him, ever again. Harry clenched his hands as he saw Luna open her eyes. Her gaze distant now and he wondered if something had gone wrong.

“Tom?” Luna asked and her blue-silver eyes focused on him.

“Tom?” Harry repeated the common name and Luna gave a slight nod.

“Your guardian angel's name is Tom.” Luna muttered and she looked off to her side and Harry waited for her to continue. Now he knew his name, but still it didn't change all the stuff happening around him.

“Has Tom been the one to hurt people around me?” Harry questioned. He needed to know the truth, because Sirius had said once to him that a friend of theirs named Peter broke all contact after something happened when he had been an infant. Harry of course had no recollection of it, but the fact that this Peter had broken their friendship back then and it was all because of him, made him only feel so much worse. Sirius said the four of them had always been great friends and together.

None of this would have ever happened had he never been born… Harry’s mind came to a sudden halt at that dark thought and he shook his head, as if ridding himself from it. The situation was awful enough as it was without him going into a full depression.

“Tom says it was necessary, because they all were hurting you in one way or another.” Luna muttered. “He says they deserved for it causing pain to his human.”

Harry noticed that Luna was turning quite pale as she said those words. “I…” She said weakly. “I didn’t know that your Guardian Angel is this strong. I can’t recall ever seeing one like this before.”

Harry looked at her; seeing her eyes fixed on a spot just behind his right shoulder and it send a shiver down his spine. Maybe it was a mistake to let Luna talk to this Tom. But at least now he could get his message across. “I want him to stop. I don’t want anyone to be harmed or hurt in anyway because of me.” He said.

Luna looked towards him and she shook her head, looking sad and lost. “I am afraid I can’t help you with it, Harry. Tom will be with you for the rest of your life and I don’t think anyone could stop him even if they tried.”

It felt like his whole world came crashing down. Harry was unable to speak or think as the realisation hit in. He was stuck with his protective guardian angel for the rest of his life…

“I am sorry.” Luna whispered as she reached out and grasped his hand. The comfort she offered him felt useless as Harry could feel his heart beating, realising that as long as that stupid organ worked, he would forever be protected by a force of another world. It shouldn’t feel wrong, it should feel good, but instead terror gripped at him.

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it again. Nothing he did or said could change it. “I can’t… I don’t want this.” His voice sounded desperate as he looked at her, begging for any way to stop Tom.  
There was no guarantee in his life that he would never be hurt by people around him and Tom would destroy their lives, or perhaps even kill them. He couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to those he loves.

“I am afraid you would have to live with.” Luna said sadly. “He says that he will protect you and make sure that you are happy.”

“Doesn’t he fucking understand that this shit doesn’t make me happy!?” Harry screamed. “I want him to stop!” Harry breathed heavily as his emotions went out of his control and Luna pulled her hand away as if his had burned hers. She quickly got up and walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

She assured him that everything would be alright. Harry embraced her, not daring to believe her words. Because there was no way he could ever live with this. There was simply no way…

* * *

As Harry grew older and married Luna later on, he learned that life was just life and fighting against it was useless.

Accidents still happened around him and he mostly isolated himself, but the blond girl was always there. His parents and friends had been worried when after one year after finding out the horrible truth he was still stoic and kept to himself.

There was no way to stop Tom and at first it had unnerved and scared Harry, but later on he realised that it only showed how deeply his Guardian Angel loves him. Luna had acknowledged that as well, saying that Tom would go to Hell and back again if it meant making him happy.

For several years Harry cursed Tom whenever something happened. But luckily no one ever died again and most people only had a few injuries or maybe their mental health had turned a bit unstable. Luna said that Tom had listened to him and would never cause major harm ever again.

That was the first time Harry was grateful to Tom and that evening and night, he felt all warm and content.

Life continued and Harry was happy as the odd accidents happened less and less. And he hated to admit it, but some people had it coming.

Harry started to get used to Tom’s presence and it felt good to have someone who always had his back. Luna once jokingly said to him that he might be falling in love with Tom and she came second now.

But how could he fall in love with a being he had never seen before? Harry had just laughed at her words, but there was a knowing glint in her eyes.  
After a while Harry admitted that he was quite fond of Tom, especially as Draco Malfoy, who somehow ended up working in the same freaking company as him, was suddenly fired.

The day before Draco had had been furious at him for becoming manager and Harry had merely listened to him rant, but the moment that the blond male had insulted Luna, saying that she was a bitch he lost his cool.

Harry didn’t know how Tom managed to make Draco lose his job, but inwardly he had grinned when the fuming blond had been forced to clean his desk and leave. It was the worst punishment Draco could get, to be fired like this. Later Harry heard that Draco had apparently stolen something precious from the boss, Minerva McGonagall.

Luna had shaking her head, telling that it was Tom who had been responsible and that it wasn’t right. Harry had said the bastard deserved it for insulting her and his wife had sighed and smiled at him, just relieved that Draco was still alive and breathing.

Harry thanked Tom and their life continued the same way. Tom looking after him and his family, making sure that he was happy as he lived his life to the fullest.

* * *

When Harry was 88 he realised he was nearing his end. Luna had died a few years ago, leaving him alone with their children and grandchildren.

He had no regrets at all and he was willing to depart this life and hopefully join Luna again and maybe his parents would be there waiting for him as well. He had no idea what to expect.

But when his last breath left him and the monitor next to him started beeping, because his heart had stopped he saw an image unlike everything he had ever seen.

It was beautiful and Harry felt calm as the brown-haired male stepped closer and smiled at him. There were no angel wings on his back or any kind of halo, but a bright light surrounded him nonetheless.

Harry returned the smile, knowing instantly who this being was as he walked towards him. “Hello Harry.” Tom greeted him as he extended his hand towards him.

Harry accepted it and was surprised that it felt warm. “Tom.” He whispered and his guardian angel’s smile widened.

He glanced over his shoulder, seeing how his daughter was crying as she held his body and it filled him with sadness. Even though he would be leaving them behind, he would always be watching over them.  
“You wish to stay?” Tom asked, as if reading his thoughts.

“They are my family.” Harry said as it explained everything and maybe it did. For his family was the most important thing he had in his entire life. Harry felt Tom’s arms wrap around him from behind and he placed his hands atop of Tom’s arms.

Harry smiled contentedly as his guardian angel held him and he could feel the love pouring from the being standing behind him. “Then we will stay.” Tom said. “Wherever you go, I will follow.”

It was later that Harry learned that Tom should have left him, because he had died and protecting a spirit was totally unnecessary. But like Luna had said… Tom’s will was strong and his guardian angel remained.

In the afterlife Luna and his parents were probably waiting for his arrival, but Harry couldn’t just abandon and leave the human world, especially knowing that he would lose Tom completely.

Tom seemed happy that he stayed and his Guardian Angel said that he had been waiting a long, long time for this. Harry’s eyes had fluttered and closed when Tom kissed him for the first time and that kiss sealed their fate. A spirit and a guardian angel forever bound to the human world and disregarding all the laws.


End file.
